Carry On
by Xirel
Summary: I never got to tell you... I never got to tell you how much you meant to me. You've been taken away from me... You'll never know now, will you? You'll never know... Funny how even when you're gone I still can't get the courage to tell you.
1. Because no one ever told him

**Xirel here! Second story to this website... Centered entirely around Cloud and Zack. Let me know if I should continue...? I'm posting up 3 chapters. If you want more, let me know and I'll be more than happy to post other chapters up!**

**Disclaimer: (I really don't know why I need these... This is, after all, -Sigh-) Cloudy an Zacky no mine! Cloud ish Zack's. And Zack ish Tetsuya Nomura's! (And Angeal's -COUGH-) **

* * *

_He has more skill and more charisma than all the other recruits put together and trippled, but he's still precieved as the weakest. Am I the only one who can see his true potential? Maybe, maybe... It's because he's the smallest, the shortest and the thinnest... Or maybe... Because he can't do as many push-ups and is the first to collapse... But he's always the last to give up. Even when he falls to the ground during a race or an obstacle course, he keeps on going. He will start to crawl if he falls and refuses to stop until he too reaches the finish line. _

_He really is strong. Once he's older, once his body catches up with his mind, he will be the strongest SOLDIER has ever seen. Except for me, of course._

_I've seen him spar. On his own and with others. In both instances he seems to be in a perfectly choreographed dance, moving with grace, agility and a speed I've never seen before in simple recruits. The only time I've seen it in others is in the First Class SOLDIERs, but only after their Mako treatments. When he spars with others he moves with such a fluidity that it seems almost like he's made of water instead of flesh. He counters almost every blow and strikes back with assured accuracy. He's always beaten... But that's only because his opponent uses brute force and their size to an advantage. Never though, has his partner, whoever it may be, finish him without panting like a dog and being near collapse._

_He's in one word alone, incredible. But he doesn't see that. He thinks quite the opposite. But maybe... It's only because no one has ever bothered to tell him that._

"I can't do it!" Throwing down his sword in aggravation, Cloud Strife let his head fall to his hands, sinking to his knees. "I'm sorry... I just... Can't."

"Come on Spike! Try again. Just one more time," extending a hand to the exasperated blonde, Zack Fair grinned, grabbing Cloud's arm and pulling him to his feet when he only shook his head and whimpered in response. "I've seen you do more complex things before; I'm pretty sure you can pull this off if you stop crying like a baby!"

"Why do you even bother trying, Lieutenant?" The 15-year-old's voice was on the verge of breaking down, muffled by the hands covering his face, cracking every so often. "I know why you're training with me. It's because I'm the weakest! Because I need the most help!"

"No, it's because you have potential." Zack's grin fell when he heard Cloud stifle a sob. "Spike. Look at me," Gently Zack removed Cloud's hands, pinning them together. He frowned when Cloud turned his face away, letting blonde hair cascade over his face to hide the bright, blue eyes that Zack so loved. "Cloud Strife!" The slender boy winced and whimpered again when he heard the Second Class Soldier pronounce his full name. "Look at me! And that's an order!"

Trying to remain stern but to no avail, Zack's heart threatened to jump out of his chest and shatter against the ground into a million, tiny shards. Slightly shaking, the young blonde turned his head to his commander and opened his eyes slowly, releasing previously trapped tears and whimpering again in shame as he felt them slide down his cheeks.

"Spike..." Zack smiled reassuringly and pulled him into a tight embrace, stroking the blonde locks soothingly. "It's OK to cry in front of me. I will never hurt you. But... you have to keep trying. For me, 'Kay? I know you can do this! So dry those tears and let's try again!"

Cloud pulled away from him and stuck out his bottom lip in an adorable pout, glaring up at Zack, then turning away to let out a stubborn huff. Zack couldn't help himself, although he tried. He laughed. But this only aggravated the blonde even more, causing him to snatch up his sword and swing at Zack.

Black hair flew wildly as he easily dodged the unexpected attack, though surprised, shocked even, and caught off-guard. Violet eyes flaring mischievously, he yelled out, "oh it's on!" before drawing his own blade, the Buster Sword.

"You asked for it!" Cloud yelled back in reply, executing the routine with perfect accuracy that he had attempted earlier.


	2. Don't cry

"I told you so..."

"Lieutenant Fair..."

"Cadet Strife."

"_Zaaaack_..."

"_Spiiiiike_..."

"Would you stop mimicking me!"

"Nope."

"Ugh! You are so annoying!"

"Hey wait- Where you going!" The grin fell from Zack's face as he ran to catch up with Cloud, stopping to stand in front of him. Every time the blonde attempted to move away from Zack, the Second Class SOLDIER moved as well, soon rolling his eyes and grasping his best friend's shoulders to keep him still. "Spike I was only playing around! Would you rather I be boring? Isn't this the whole reason you're around me? Spike! Hey, don't cry on me!"

As usual Cloud's face was turned away from the hyper-active SOLDIER, hidden by hair. The Cadet's shoulders were shaking and he had one hand covering his face... A small gasp passed through Cloud's lips and Zack frowned, wondering how sensitive someone could get... This was really starting to become a pain... Gently Zack placed his palm on one side of the smaller boy's cheeks and turned his face towards him, eyes widening. Cloud iwasn't/i crying... He was... iLaughing/i... At ihim/i... The black-haired man let go of him and straightened his back, glaring down at him with his arms crossed indignantly, pride wounded. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"It's... Just that..." Cloud snickered, trying to calm down. "I knew you'd follow me... What I didn't expect was the look on your face!" He started laughing hysterically now, bending over and clutching his stomache.

Zack's shoulders slouched and he stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "You are so mean..."

Cloud straightened again, hiding a smile behind a delicate hand. Adorably he tilted his head to the side slightly and asked, "so you'd rather I cry? I can make that happen if you want..."

Immediately Zack grasped Cloud's shoulders again with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly, yelling out, "iNO/i" It was rare the the Second Class even got to see the boy smile, let alone full-out laugh. He only ever did it when he was alone with Zack... And boy did Cloud ever look adorable when he was openly showing his happiness... Zack wanted to keep that look on his face for as long as possible.

Cloud snickered again at Zack's over-dramatic reaction then closed his eyes and smiled sweetly with the cutest, "ok!" Zack had ever heard in his life...

* * *

* * *

**Try this tongue-twister: "Throw SOLDIERS over the shoulder" xD Let me know how many can say it 10 times fast... oO I can't**


	3. Nightmares

**This is where I stop. If you want more, let me know. **

* * *

_Frantically dashing around the corner, the teenager slipped and fell, getting up hurriedly just to continue running. He was already panting like a dog, one hand clutching at his chest, lungs aching for air and his sides burning. But he couldn't stop... If he stopped, he would be caught... He tripped again, this time with no strength to get up again, although he tried. Face pressed against the rough, muddy ground, his arms shook beneath him weakly as he continued his feeble attempts to continue running, before he was caught... He felt something grabbing the back of his collar roughly and begin hauling him off of the pavement, a choked, haggard, "no!" sounding from his parched throat_...

* * *

Fully awake, Zack sat up rapidly, eyes wide in pure terror as sweat slowly slid down his brow. Terrified, he looked around his own room to verify exactly where he was, hand fumbling around on the bedside table, searching for the lamp-switch. After finding it he sighed in relief before dropping his head into his hands, rubbing circles on his closed eyes with the heels of his hands in an attempt to rid himself from the nightmare he had just seen.

He needed Cloud and he needed him now, just to let himself know that he was still safe... He had no idea why, but suddenly he felt like... Like something bad was about to happen. To Cloud. Though the blonde could probably fight for himself should something occur, Zack still had the odd need to protect him. 

Images of Cloud smiling and laughing flooded into his mind. It was a rare sight to see the blonde express any emotion whatsoever and the only times he ever did were around Zack. The Second-Class SOLDIER wanted desperately to see his friend smile more often, to be able to openly show joy. 

Scenes from his nightmare swam its way back to him, digging deep into his mind. Cloud had been utterly terrified, running from who knows what... The look on the boy's face tore Zack up from the inside out to recall... If he ever had to see that look on Cloud's face, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself for not being able to protect him.

Softly sighing, Zack threw off the blankets and got out of the messy bed, walking out into the hall and not giving a damn if anyone saw him in his underwear. Rapidly making his way to Cloud's room he pushed open the door and closed it softly shut behind him, tip-toeing over to the sleeping form. Slipping underneath the silk sheets, Zack put his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him close, smiling to himself. Yeah... Cloud was still real. He was still there... Nothing had happened. 

The raven-haired man burried his face in the back of the younger boy's neck, sighing contedly when he heard Cloud mutter something in his sleep and felt him snuggle up closer to him.


End file.
